


Burning Desire

by bloodcandies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Baby Boy Park Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, University Student Park Chanyeol, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcandies/pseuds/bloodcandies
Summary: Park Chanyeol, a twenty-two year old university student who’s struggling trying to find his passion while his lover, Byun Baekhyun is an accomplished CEO at the age of twenty-nine. They have their ups and downs but at the end of the day, they are each other’s home.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Smut up ahead! And an emotional, hurt Chanyeol at the end ;((  
> Please comment and tell me your thoughts on this! Or leave suggestions ;))♡

_“Aah,”_ Chanyeol moaned with three fingers up his ass, Baekhyun twirled themaround and plunged.

He held onto the sheets tightly, having nothing else to keep him grounded, losing himself in the pleasure. It felt good so good, it was addicting.

“H-hurry up, I want to feel you inside me,” his whines became louder and louder as each second tics by. He bared his legs, making them part to give better access.

“B-babe I’m going to put it in now, okay?” He held Chanyeol’s legs up to his shoulders and positioned himself right against his rim, a second passed by and he was fully sheathed inside Chanyeol’s tight heat.

Chanyeol screamed, the pleasure and pain mixing as one. He moved himself against Baekhyun wanting no- needing more of him.

“So g-good,” Baekhyun moaned against his ear, his pace sloppy and sensual.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, his nails dug onto his skin, leaving marks that would redden his skin and show the world who’s his.

He lifted his butt for a better angle which Baekhyun happily complied and gave him, moving at a faster pace now, he gripped Chanyeol’s hips tightly, leaving bruises that would be there tomorrow.

Over and over again Chanyeol took and Baekhyun gave. He angled his dick right where he knew where Chanyeol’s prostate would be, having bruised that special place for the past three years.

“Baek I-I want it harder, please,” Chanyeol begged desperately.

He grabbed both of his legs harshly and rammed in continuously, not giving time for Chanyeol to adjust to the hardened pace full of need and burning desire.

“I l-love you,” Chanyeol cried out as he came hard on Baekhyun’s chest, leaving splurts of cum dripping down into his navel as if painting a canvas. He clenched harder and soon Baekhyun had his own orgasm, filling him up to the brim with his seed, his lovemaking. He felt  _ satiated. _

Pulling out, he landed right next to Chanyeol and embraced him tightly, leaving kisses all over his face, down to his neck and collar bones.

“I needed that, t-thank you,” Chanyeol looked at him and blushed. Baekhyun was always there for him, no matter what, he was his rock, his home. He felt truly blessed to have someone like him in his life by him, supporting him unconditionally.

“Of course, baby.” His hold grew tighter on Chanyeol and he hummed a soft melody into his ear. He grew accustomed to Chanyeol’s submissive needs, happily giving everything he could to his lover. He wanted his baby to be always happy.

The poor college student was always under heavy amounts of stress. His relationship with Baekhyun did make him feel better but also brought another sense of alertness. They couldn’t give each other enough time to ever be fully satisfied, the times they did get were rare.

Baekhyun was an already accomplished thirty year old who was busy running his business and being a CEO while Chanyeol was a college student barely beginning his career and the overload amount of work that came from college was never helpful.

He didn’t know where to go upon entering college. Everything he had made up in his mind had changed, his goals and ambitions. To simply put it, he was lost. Demotivated and deprived from any excitement. While his friends where thriving and knew exactly what they wanted to do, he didn’t have a single fucking clue.

“Chanyeol it’ll be okay, you’re young you know? You’ll figure it out sooner or later,” Baekhyun could always read him like an open book and it annoyed Chanyeol at how obvious he was, and he didn’t want to further burden Baekhyun with his own problems because it wasn’t fair to the man.

“I know it’s just that I’m worried, everyonearound me have it all figured it out and I’m still stuck,” Chanyeol sighs. Baekhyun rubs his tummy and squeezes his back, leaning into his face, he pecks his forehead then his lips.

“You have time Chanyeol, you’re in your early twenties, worrying about it too much will stop the flow of things and won’t benefit you. Take a deep breath and relax, maybe we should plan a getaway?”

“I can’t do that, you don’t understand,” Chanyeol huffs. He’s frustrated from hearing the same things over and over again like ‘don’t worry,’ ‘you’ll find your passion sooner or later.’

“And plus we’re both too busy for that, you know that.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything and thinks for a moment.

“You have a break coming up right, around next month? I could get a couple days off and we can go,” Baekhyun suggests.

“I don’t know.... I don’t want to do that when I should be focusing on school.”

“Baby there’s nothing wrong with taking a break.” Still Chanyeol wouldn’t budge. He didn’t want himself to let loose, he didn’t deserve it. He couldn’t be useless, he wouldn’t let himself be.

Chanyeol shakes his head.

“No I don’t want to go.” Chanyeol gets up leaving bed, about to grab his clothes off the ground but before he can do that Baekhyun grabs him.

“But Babe-“ Baekhyun whines.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun but no, thanks for the consideration though.” Chanyeol yanks his arm away, feeling a bit childish for acting like this while Baekhyun was just trying to help him.

“Where are you going?” He asks before Chanyeol can leave the room.

“Home.”

“But this is your home.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, he was already in a bitter mood and he isn’t up for an argument.

“Well I’m going back to my place, like it or not,” with that Chanyeol heads off before Baekhyun can protest anything.

Baekhyun lies there defeatedly already missing Chanyeol’s warmth. 


End file.
